


Jump Start My Kaleidoscope Heart

by JediFighterPilot2727



Series: Tell the World [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tell the World. You don't HAVE to read that to get what's going on in this one, but it's recommended.<br/>Beca and Chloe plan and execute their dream wedding/ honeymoon while dealing with all of the craziness that comes with sharing a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky - Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat

Fiancee.

Beca didn’t think she would ever get used to saying the word.

Or thinking it for that matter.

Every time the word came up she found herself grinning like a maniac, which is exactly what she was doing right now.

She was currently propped up on her and Chloe’s shared bed, laptop carefully balanced in front of her. Her attention, however, was directed above the laptop at her aforementioned fiancee. Chloe was changing for bed and honestly, it wasn’t Beca’s fault if she looked right?

Her fiancee was hot.

Model hot.

So if she happened to get distracted while her model hot fiancee was practically naked in front of her then who could really blame her?

“I can feel you staring. Perv.” Chloe’s voice was disapproving, but the way she turned to to give Beca a full frontal view as she spoke let the DJ know she wasn’t serious.

“What? I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over your boobs.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and tugged a t-shirt over her head, effectively blocking Beca’s peep show. The DJ rolled out her lower lip.

“Aww, you ruined all my fun!”

“It’s freezing in here!"

“I know, I could tell!” She waggled her eyebrows a gave a pointed nod towards Chloe’s chest.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m marrying you!"

“Me neither! I have to pinch myself everyday to make sure I’m not dreaming."

“See, I can’t even be fake mad at you because you go and say romantic things like that!"

She slid into bed beside Beca and the DJ winced as cold feet came into contact with her shin.

“Jesus! You are cold!” Shutting her laptop down, she placed it on the bedside table before rolling over to face Chloe.

“C’mere.” She pulled the redhead into a hug and their legs tangled together. “Better?"

“Better.” the word was mumbled against her neck and she felt hands wiggling to get around her waist.

“Chlo. What are you doing? Chlo?” The hands tugged her shirt up. "No. No. Do not-“ She hissed as icy fingers came in contact with her warm back.

“That is so rude!"

“That’s what you get for making nipple jokes."

“I stand by it!"

“Then you suffer the consequences!"

“Contrary to my badass reputation, I am more than happy to be your personal space heater for the next 70 years."

“Aww, you think you have a badass reputation! You’re so cute!"

“You’re lucky I love you."

Chloe pulled back to rest her forehead against Beca’s.

“I am. Very lucky."

She pecked a kiss across the freckles on Chloe’s nose to return the sentiment before re-arranging their positions so that they were on their backs, Chloe’s arm tucked tightly around her shoulders.

“I’m so glad tomorrow's Friday.” She groaned. “This week has been exhausting!"

“It has! But the weekend is just around the corner."

“I can’t believe we’re going wedding dress shopping Saturday.” Beca breathed, trying to still the pounding of her heart that came with the words.

“It all seems so real, the closer it gets.” Chloe’s words were quiet and Beca froze, breath suddenly caught in her throat.

“Any regrets?"

Chloe’s fingers tightened on her shoulder.

“Never. . . you?"

“Nope! I’m nervous as shit - but not about marrying you.” She added quickly before turning on her side to once again face the redhead.

“I’m just freaking out about the day and how huge this is - I mean I’m only getting married once. The press coverage is going to be crazy and invasive.” She knew she was rambling, but the sudden nervous energy she felt was overwhelming.

“Not to mention my mom and dad are going to be in the same building, and can’t forget all those meddling Mitchells. I think that we weeded all of the homophobic assholes off of the guest list, but what if we missed one? And what if they show up and cause trouble?”

She took a breath and Chloe spoke up, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Beca’s waist.

“I’m going to ask you something and I want an honest answer. No judgement. No disappointment."

“Okay.” She nodded, wondering where Chloe was going to go with this.

“Aubrey’s just a few hours away, we can fly Amy and our parents in, and we can just get married on the beach. Just a few people, no big crowds, no press to worry about."

She thought about it. It did sound tempting.

“No. I think that all of the craziness is good. This is a big moment and I want to experience all of the emotions that come with it, even the not so good ones. I want to go dress shopping with Aubrey and Stacie; I want to have our bachelorette party and champagne brunch with the Bellas. I want see what see what you look like in your wedding dress for the first time, and with bird seed in your hair. I want to hear your uncle Andy’s stupid wedding jokes and my dad’s cheesy toast.” She smirked. "I want to make you scream my name in the guest bathroom during the reception."

Chloe’s jaw dropped and her hand made a smacking noise where it connected with Beca’s hip and she laughed before continuing.

“I want it all with you. Just promise we won’t let things get too hectic that we don’t enjoy it. I mean who cares what flavor the cake is! I’m marrying the girl who thought it was appropriate to barge in my shower and make me sing her lady jam after barely meeting."

"We won’t stress the big stuff.” Chloe agreed.

“Nope."

“Or the little stuff."

“Nope."

“We’re just going to let the craziness happen."

“Yep. And we’re going to leave all the freaking out to Aubrey."

Another slap.

“Ooh! I wanna make a wedding day bet!"

“Okay?"

“How many times can I make you come before we leave for the honeymoon?"

Chloe snickered.

“Umm three, that’s what I’m going to go with."

“I say more than five but less than ten."

Chloe’s nose crinkled.

“That seems excessive. Don’t forget that the wedding and reception are being held at my grandmother’s house. So I don’t know where you plan on having all these sexy times."

“That’s for me to know and you to find out!"

Chloe’s hand dipped under the waistband of her underwear and she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“We need to get some practice in if you plan on winning that bet."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one should ever have to get out of bed before 9 AM on a Saturday.

Beca was sure that she had told Aubrey that countless times over her freshman year.

Yet the blonde insisted that they meet at 7:30 sharp to begin the hunt for wedding dresses.

Beca’s wedding dress.

For Beca’s wedding.

Hers.

And she was being forced by her dictator of a future-best-friend-in-law to be awake at this ungodly hour.

It just wasn’t fair.

“Chloe . . . “ she moaned from the passenger seat on the way to the bridal shop. “Will you get me coffee?"

“Aubrey said there would coffee provided, did you not read the email? You should really read them, it makes her so much easier to deal with when you’re up on all the memos."

“If by email you mean the ten page dissertation on the cultural significance of wedding dresses and how white used to be for virgins but nobody really does that anymore - then yes, I read it."

Chloe’s eyebrows raised as she glanced over at Beca.

“I’m impressed, you actually read it! Then you should know that you can have coffee there."

“But it won’t be my favorite coffee.” She pouted. “It’ll probably be cheap, shitty coffee. How am I supposed to function on shitty coffee?"

It was a long shot, Smooth Joe’s was on the complete opposite of town than the bridal shop; and she knew how much the redhead hated to upset Aubrey, even after all these years.

But Chloe flicked on her blinker and shifted lanes to turn around at the next red light.

“Text Aubrey and tell her we’re stuck in traffic."

Beca grinned.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

"That’s what you keep telling me!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a generic to-go coffee cup. Out of all of the possibilities available, Beca really didn’t expect that to be their down-fall.

“You weren’t stuck in traffic, you went to Smooth Joe’s!” Aubrey shouted as soon as they walked in the bridal shop, coffee cups in hand.

“How does she do that?” Beca wondered quietly to Chloe before raising her voice so the blonde could hear her.

“How did you even know it was from Joe’s?"

“Because you raved about that place everyday for a week on twitter when you first moved here - I think the whole country knows that’s your favorite coffee shop. The question is why did you have to go there today and be late? We’re losing precious time!"

“We needed caffeine.” Chloe said calmly.

Aubrey gestured angrily at a table of refreshments set up in the corner.

“If you read the memo, you would know that coffee was being provided."

“We read the memo!” Beca couldn’t help but interject, which only served to make Aubrey’s face more red.

The blonde took a breath, no doubt gearing up to put Beca in her place; but Chloe interrupted with a soothing hand on her best friend’s arm.

“It’s her wedding too. And if she wants special coffee, she gets it. We are not stressing about this wedding. It is going to be a fun and magical experience. And there will be no stress vomiting from my Maid of Honor. Capiche?"

“Capiche.” Aubrey looked sufficiently scolded and Beca couldn’t resist sticking her tongue out in a mocking fashion.

Chloe snickered.

“And apparently, I’m marrying a five year old! Where do we start?"

\- - - - - -

Of course, Aubrey had a scheme to have them both try on dresses in the most efficient way. There were two dressing rooms and a small seating area- Beca would get one dressing room and Chloe would get the other. Aubrey would have Chloe’s mom on facetime and Stacie (Amy’s chosen bridal party representative) was facetiming Beca’s mother. The two brides would then take turns modeling dresses until they both found one that they (and the audience liked). It was simple, really. . . at least in theory.

In reality, Chloe spent a lot of time discussing the pros and cons of her dress with the girls. Which left Beca a lot of time alone in her dressing room doing, well, nothing.

“Guys . . . . my phone battery is almost dead and we aren’t even through the first set of dresses yet!"

A phone charger was tossed over the door and landed at her feet.

“I take back all the mean things I said about you, Posen!"

“Your welcome, Beca; see, I can be reasonable."

The next obstacle came when she tried to get into the dress.

It was big and puffy and awkward. It was itchy, in all the wrong places, and it made Beca sort of feel like a cloud.

An unattractive cloud to boot.

She stood on the pedestal in front of the half dozen mirrors and shook her head.

“I don’t think this works guys."

“I specifically set out these dresses for you based on the most popular styles that would work with your measurements.” The sales girl informed her somewhat indignantly.

“You know, Beca - I always pictured you as more of a tux kind of girl.” Aubrey observed thoughtfully from her perch on the couch.

“I’m not going to lie, I kind of assumed you would go for the tux too.” Piped her mother from the iPad that Stacie was holding up.

“Just because plaid is my favorite color doesn’t mean I don’t want to look like a princess on my wedding day.”

Stacie studied her for a moment before walking over to a rack of dresses, looking between them and Beca for a minutes before letting out a cry of accomplishment and carrying one of the over. “I think you should try this one on next.” She turned to the wall of shoes and stood on her tiptoes to snatch a box off the top shelf. “And put these on with it so you can get the full effect.”

Beca smiled gratefully and took the items before shuffling back to the dressing room to wait her turn.

She barely had time to change dresses before Aubrey was calling her out again, obviously Chloe had had no luck with her last option.

The second dress was much more manageable. It was strapless, and while Beca felt a little weird with that much of the girls hanging out, she knew Chloe would appreciate it. It was slim and definitely not bulky like the one before it, so it hugged her curves in a flattering way. The heels gave her the added height to avoid stepping on the small train, and the best part was that it was silky and smooth - definitely not itchy.

“It’s perfect.” Her mother called out.

Beca could only nod, entranced by the view in the mirror.

She knew that other people found her attractive, Chloe told her as much too often for her to ever doubt it.

She didn’t always feel attractive, rather the opposite most days.

Occasionally Chloe would look at her with such adoration in her eyes and she would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was beautiful.

But she never had the thought of her own volition.

She never just woke up, looked in the mirror and thought ‘Hey, I’m pretty fucking gorgeous.'

Until now.

Because she was.

Pretty fucking gorgeous that is.

She knew that she would never hold a candle to Chloe on their wedding day - or any other day for that matter - , the redhead was on a whole different level of beauty. If Beca was a princess, then Chloe was a goddess, and there was simply no comparison.

But with this dress?

She could come pretty fucking close.

She inexplicably felt her eyes well up with tears.

“Beca . . .” Aubrey’s voice cut through her thoughts. “You look stunning."

“I wanna see!” Came Chloe’s muffled screech from the dressing from the dressing room, sending the group into a giggles.

“You know the rules, Chlo. No seeing each other in our dresses until the wedding day!” She sniffled.

“Are you crying?!” Chloe demanded.

“No!"

“Bree, is she crying?"

“Yep!"

“Awww, Bec.” Now Chloe’s voice was watery.

“No, no, you can’t cry too! This isn’t even important! It’s stupid, it’s just a dress."

“Your wedding dress!"

“Ugh. No. We are not doing this. I’m going back to my dressing room and you’re going to find a dress and then we’re going to lunch. That’s how this works.”

Without waiting for a reply, she stepped down off the stand, enveloping Stacie in a hug on her way to the dressing room.

“I don’t know how you did it, but you did it. Thank you."

“That’s what honorary maids of honor are for!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She ended up falling asleep on the bench in the dressing room while she was waiting on Chloe to find the perfect dress. She started to get a little bored after the fourth round of ‘I don’t know, does this one have too many sequins?’; and somewhere between her latest level of Temple Run and Chloe’s big moment, she drifted off. Aubrey claimed that she was out for an hour, but she felt like that was a bit of an exaggeration - probably payback for the coffee.

She was slightly disappointed at missing Chloe’s big moment of discovery, but she knew that would have made it that much harder to wait until their wedding day so she tried not to let it bother her.

Since they had finished well within the 4 hour appointment window, they used the leftover time to look at bridesmaid dresses, this time with Aubrey and Stacie as models. They eventually decided on black dresses with grey sashes for Beca’s side, and grey dresses with black sashes for Chloe’s side. Cynthia Rose had requested to wear a tux, and Beca snapped numerous pictures until they finally decided on classy dark blue coat with black pants. CR promised to go to her local tailor and get fitted as soon as possible.

With all of the wardrobe issues taken care of, she was feeling quite accomplished as they sat down to lunch at Chloe’s favorite sushi place; but something was nagging at her.

She looked around the table.

Chloe and Aubrey were talking animatedly about some development with Aubrey’s camp and Stacie was . . . texting?

“Who ya texting, Stace?"

“Huh? Oh, nobody."

She didn’t miss the look that the brunette shot towards Aubrey and Chloe.

“Nobody?"

The taller girl shrugged.

“Last night’s conquest?"

Another shrug.

Suddenly it clicked.

“Oh my god! You have a boyfriend!!"

“N-n-ooo?"

“Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend!"

She saw the nervous glance that Aubrey and Chloe exchanged and Stacie was obviously distracted by something over Beca’s shoulder, but she refused to fall for the obvious ploy and be distracted.

“Who?!?"

“I . . . don’t . . I don’t kiss and tell."

“That was literally your motto in college."

Stacie stood abruptly, pushing back her chair.

“I’m going to the restroom, I’ll be back.”

And uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

“Did I miss something? I mean she calls her junk ‘the hunter’! Since when does she get offended at sex talk?"

Her companions were suspiciously silent.

“I’m just going to go check on her."

“Bec-"

“No, no, I need to apologize, I obviously upset her."

She weaved her way through the tables towards the bathroom and pushed open the door.

“Stace, I’m sorry I - woah!"

She didn’t know what she expected, but it most certainly wasn’t Stacie propped up on the counter, lips locked with a tall brunette.

“Emily?!!"

The two girls jumped apart.

“What - what - how - but - but- she’s - a BABY!! She’s a baby!!! Stacie what are you doing!!"

“I’m 22.” Emily stated calmly before turning back to Stacie. “I told you we should have told her."

“Wait, How long has this been going on?!"

“Two years? Give or take?” Stacie shrugged.

“Two years?! Holy shit . . . Chloe knew! Aubrey knew! That’s why they were acting so weird!"

“Everybody kind of knew . . .” Emily admitted sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?"

“We were keeping it a secret from everyone at first, and then when word got out, alternate universe you was here; and when you got back and we realized you didn’t know we all bet on how long we could keep it a secret."

“So. . . you guys are happy?"

They both nodded.

“You know if either of you hurt each other, I’ll hurt you; right?"

They nodded again.

She thought for a moment.

“When did Chloe bet that I would find out?"

Emily pulled out her phone.

“If you find out anytime this month then she wins."

“Why didn’t she just tell me?"

“Against the rules."

“Right, well, I won’t be mad that you guys kept it a secret if you agree to not tell anyone that I know until after the end of the month."

The two love birds shared a look.

“Deal."

They shook on it, and made their way back to the table.

“Hey! look who showed up!” She waved a hand towards Emily. “Em’s going to eat with us."

“That’s right, bitches! Pay up!!” Chloe held out her hands out to the other girls.

“What are you doing?"

“I’m getting my money, because I know you know."

“How could you possibly know I know?!"

“Because I know you and you know."

“God, it’s like we’re already married!"

“Nope! But close! And I can’t wait!"

Chloe’s grinning face smashed against her cheek in a sloppy kiss, and she had the vivid realization that she couldn’t wait either.


	2. Pool Floats and Tablecloths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds! Sorry it’s been literally forever since I’ve updated- work has been crazy, there was a bout with pneumonia, summer getting started . . . I could make excuses forever. Anyways, I hope to start updating more regularly - no promises, but I’ll try! Let me know what you guys think! Might help spur my creativity!!

**Steal My Girl - One Direction**

Beca felt the warm sun on her back as her hands and feet dangled over the edge of the raft and into the water. It was a relaxing juxtaposition, the cool water on one side, heat on the other. Of course she was covered head to toe in a triple layer of 70 SPF sunscreen, because unfortunately, her pale skin wasn't quite reflective enough to bounce back the sun's rays.

It was Sunday, the one day she absolutely refused to do any work on - it was her one constant - the one day of the week where she had no plans other than relax with her fiancée.

Fiancée.

The word still made her stomach flutter like a kaleidoscope of butterflies had suddenly taken flight inside it.

She assumed that one day, maybe 50 years from now, she would get used to the idea of spending forever with Chloe; that the mere thought of it wouldn't make her heart skip ahead a beat, or her skin feel warm and tingly. Today however, was not that day; and she felt her insides jumble as she raised her head to look across the pool at the redhead.

The dancing instructor was floating on some ridiculously complicated chair raft in a Corona bikini that Beca had gotten her half as a joke. Her red hair was tucked up in a big floppy hat and a pair of Raybans were perched on her nose. She was reading one the many wedding magazines they had spread across the house- no doubt trying to decide if they should decorate the place setting with lilies or roses or some other obscure but but no doubt beautiful flower that Beca had never even heard of.

Music was wafting through the backyard, a beach themed playlist of Beca's own devising; and the light buzz of her earlier pina colada was hazing the edges of her consciousness.

It was a good day. A great day. She tried to think of anything that could possibly make the day better, but she couldn't - except maybe the addition of a second band to her left ring finger.

Beca grinned. THAT would certainly make her day better.

"Hey, Bec?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should plan our first dance."

"Hmm?"

"Ya know, as a married couple."

"Hmm."

"Bec," Chloe's voice took on a slight whine. "I'm serious."

"I don't dance." She mumbled to the water, the float against her chin slurring her speech slightly.

There was a moment of a silence, and for a brief second she thought that might be the end of it until she looked up again to see Chloe staring at her over the top of her sunglasses, magazine open on her lap.

"Need I remind you that you were the star member of an all ladies a Capella group for four years of college?"

"Yeah but that was different, that was 'synchronized lady dancing'"

There was a pause and Beca turned back to the water, hands and feet paddling her aimlessly.

"You dance at parties."

" 's different."

"How?"

"Chlo, I don't think you want me to pop lock'n drop it at our wedding reception."

Her fiancée sighed and honestly Beca was surprised that the wind force of it didn't send the redhead sailing across the pool.

"Becs."

"You want me to do some 'dancing with the stars' shit."

Oh god, dancing with the stars. If she gave into this - and let's face it, any protest she put up against those blue eyes was merely for show- WHEN she did this; if the media ever found out they would definitely be on her to do that stupid show.

She groaned out loud and then there was water dripping on her back, Chloe's foot dangling over her.

"Don't you want our wedding to be special? You only get married once!"

Beca jerked upwards as quickly as she could without flipping the float, her face twisted in horror.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

In an instant, Chloe's face went from pouting to concern.

"What?"

"Did I not tell you about my first marriage?"

Blue eyes went wide until realization hit and then the same foot that was dripping water on her moments before was thrusting towards her in a playful kick. She managed to catch the foot, but Chloe jerked it back and she was thrown off balance, careening face first into the pool water.

She sputtered for a moment when she reached the surface again, water stinging the back of her nose. She swiped at her eyes while treading water, grateful that she had decided to skip the makeup this morning. She spotted her sunglasses where they had sunk to the bottom of the pool and she dove down after them, relishing the feel of the silky water. Her ascent was much more graceful this time, and a few short strokes brought her to Chloe's float.

The redhead had abandoned her magazine, tossing it to the side of the pool, and even though she was still wearing her sunglasses, Beca knew those blue eyes were trained on her every move. She put both hands on the side of the raft and Chloe squealed, no doubt expecting Beca to try and flip her into the pool. Instead, the DJ heaved herself onto the float beside her fiancée; tangling them in a mess of wet skin.

The shorter girl maneuvered until she was prone on top of her fiancee, curling around the older girl's body and digging her chin until her face was snuggled in the space between Chloe's cheek and shoulder.

"I'll look like an idiot." She protested, her lips mumbled against Chloe's neck.

Warm fingers came up to draw calming circles on her back and a shiver raced up her spine.

"You won't look like an idiot, Becs." Chloe's voice was low and reassuring and the sentiment warmed her more than the 80 degree weather.

"Look, Beale-"

Chloe's hand smacked her shoulder.

"Future Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca groaned in mock irritation, ignoring the spike of heat the words sent through her abdomen.

"Look, future Mrs. Mitchell - I know you know how awesome I am; because, let's face it - why else would you marry me? - but not everyone else knows that. So when I get up there with my two left feet to do whatever Sound of Music style waltz you have in mind, they're going to think you just married some uncoordinated idiot."

Chloe's giggle rocked the float.

"Becs, you'll be fine. Have you forgotten that I actually make a living teaching people how to dance?"

Her fingers resumed their tracing on Beca's back.

"Besides, I could offer you some . . . private lessons."

"That does sound tempting."

"Please, Becs?"

She pulled back to look the older girl in the eyes, but just as she opened her mouth, the doorbell alert on her phone rang out.

“Food’s here! Saved by the bell!”

“This is not over, Mitchell!” Chloe called out after her as she scrambled very un-gracefully over the edge of the pool and onto the concrete.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a week and and half later on a shopping trip with Aubrey and Stacie for reception decorations when Beca finally gave in. They were in the midst of looking at napkin options when Beca turned towards Chloe, the suddenness of the movement startling the older girl slightly.

“So, I’ve decided. You can choreograph our first dance.” Chloe jumped on the balls of her feet, hands clapping excitedly, only to stop when Beca held out her hand. “On one condition."

“Anything!” She agreed quickly; too quickly.

Beca’s eyes narrowed.

“I get to pick our first dance song."

“Ohhhkay?” The end of the word lilted up, and Beca grinned at the implication.

“You were expecting something dirty, weren’t you?"

She could see the blush starting in Chloe's chest and working its way up her neck.

“What?! No!"

The older girl shuffled through the napkin options to try and hide her lie, but Beca only chuckled; moving closer so that her breath was on Chloe’s ear, her breasts brushing the redhead’s arm.

“You shouldn’t lie to your fiancee, Beale."

“Mitchell.” She corrected, her breath puffing out in a stutter.

Beca chuckled in her ear. “What?"

Chloe’s fingers drifted along the napkin selections as she replied matter-of-factly.

“Future Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca smirked against the redhead's ear.

“You’re really concerned about that right now?"

She moved her lips down to Chloe’s neck.

“It’s - it’s important."

“Well, Mitchell, I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to start off our married life with lies."

“Lies?” Any pretense of looking at table settings was forgotten as Chloe’s hands gripped the display in front of them.

Beca snickered, her hands tracing a hot trail up Chloe’s arms before settling on her shoulders. “You seem a little tense, Red.”

The pulse point under her lips fluttered erratically.

“Need a back rub?"

“Becs, we’re in public."

“I don’t think there’s anything illegal about a back rub."

“There is is when you do it.” was the muttered reply.

“Hah! I knew your mind was in the gutter!"

“You’re the one playing dirty!"

“What are you even talking about? My hands have been completely above the waist. Just admit that you thought that I was going to ask you to do something kinky in return for the first dance."

“No! Most-“ She groaned as Beca hit a tight spot on her shoulders. “- most definitely not!"

“I see.” The DJ hummed in response, her fingers playing with the tiny hairs at the back of Chloe’s neck for a moment before she continued. “So what is it that you wanted me to ask for?"

She could see the redhead shiver as Beca’s nimble fingers pressed into her neck muscles.

“What?”

“What is it that you wanted me to ask for? You must have had something in mind. . . "

A dozen images scrolled through her mind from various conversations they had had about things they might be open to trying on special occasions and she felt a jolt of nervous excitement as she awaited Chloe’s answer.

There was a long pause and she hummed.

“Must be a good one."

“No, I -"

“It’s ok, Chlo, whatever it is; we can still do it.” her hands stopped massaging to wrap around the older girl's waist, pulling her into a backwards hug.

“But I wasn’t -"

“Alright!” Aubrey’s voice cut into the moment. “Let’s get you two out of here before you start banging on the tablecloth display."

“Bow chicka wow wow.” Stacie supplied, complete with hip shimmy.

“Way to ruin the moment, guys.” Beca complained, keeping her arms around Chloe’s waist and nestled her head into the redhead’s neck to stare up their taller friends.

“Please,” Stacie waved a hand. “The past eight years with you two has been ‘a moment’."

She felt Chloe shrug and sink backwards into her embrace.

“It’s not our fault we have great sexual chemistry."

Beca snickered at that, and the look of exasperation on Aubrey’s face.

“Did you guys even manage to pick out table settings or have you just been eye-fucking this whole."

“Ooooh!” Beca crowed in Chloe’s ear. “Big bad Posen said the ‘f’ word."

The redhead giggled at that, hands coming up to cover Beca’s hands where they were clasped around her waist.

“Yes, Bree, we picked out table settings - black tablecloths, white plates, purple flowers in the centerpieces."

That - actually sounded perfect. She nodded in agreement over her fiancee’s shoulder.

The blonde eyed them with an air of distrust. “You guys are really taking this stress free wedding thing seriously, huh?"

Chloe nuzzled her head into Beca’s. “I’m telling you, as long as I come out of this thing as Mrs. Beca Mitchell; I really couldn’t give two shits what we eat at the reception."

“I know what I’m eating before the reception.” Beca waggled her eyebrows and then grunted as Chloe’s elbow jabbed into her side. Aubrey’s eyes rolled while Stacie held out her hand for a fist bump.

“Nice one, Shorty!"

“Can we please get out of here before my fiancee decides to embarrass me any more?” Chloe’s voice was a whine but her hands tightened over Beca’s.

“I never thought I would see the day that I, Beca Mitchell would embarrass Chloe Beale - the one and only shower stalker."

Chloe turned in her arms, hands coming up to pinch her cheeks. “I’m so proud of you!"

In a testament to how far she’s come in her acceptance of people - of a certain redhead - that she doesn’t fight it, that she instead leans in, crashing their lips together in what soon becomes a heated kiss.

“Ok, alright that’s - ; we’re going to the car just - don’t - ugh c’mon Stace."

Beca presumes that they leave at that, but she isn’t sure until a saleslady breaks them apart a few minutes later with a quiet clearing of her throat.

They may not have been getting married for two more months, but there was nothing wrong with starting the honeymoon phase early.


End file.
